Bulma's Prince finally comes
by daftpunkress
Summary: Bulma is in a pickle, on one hand there's Prince Vegeta constantly harassing her at work and trying to get her into his bed. On the other hand she is strangely drawn to a mystery man who takes her breath away. what is she to do? who will she choose? ( summary not the best one of my earlier fics does contain a little bit of language and adult situations)


A/N: So this is my very first fan fiction that I have ever written. I seriously cannot believe I found it after all these years, its strangely nostalgic. I had a different writing style back then and their personalities aren't exactly true to form but I still like this one a lot. Vegeta and Bulma was my OTP since I first started watching anime and till this day have remained one of my favorites. Some of you may remember this fic if you've been shipping these two since 2001 like I have. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Bulma stumbled home still a little dazed from her last climax, she didn't know how but as she was coming home she was drawn into the bushes, a man stood there with piercing black eyes as if in a trance the time passed by in a blur of kisses and moans. The man was so gentle and aware of her needs, she didn't even know him and yet she let him know her body so intimately. He had kissed her when they were through and then vanished into the midnight air. Stumbling into her apartment she took a quick shower then fell into bed.

Bulma awoke the next day refreshed and ready for work, grabbing a granola bar she walked the short distance down the street to Capsule Corps. She didn't mind walking it was a great way to keep her body looking as great as it did. As she made her way there she came across the spot that she had so wantonly disregarded any rules of decency and given herself to some random guy. She expected to be lulled back there again but she felt nothing, maybe she had imagined everything? Maybe she had just been so tired that she had fabricated that entire escapade and she really had just been dreaming and not fucking some well-built guy against a tree. Either way she had to get to the bottom of it, maybe after work she would do some investigating.

Her secretary smiled at her and handed her a few files as she walked in, there wasn't much for her to do so she was glad when anything came her way. That's the only bad thing she could say about being the daughter of the company CEO, she was basically just decoration, not trusted to do anything of substance. Just smile and look pretty and keep up appearances. So far the day had been going exactly as it had like all the days before. She would get the little work she had done and then spent the rest of her time shopping online.

The door to her office opened but she didn't look up, probably her secretary wanting to know if she wanted anything for lunch, or maybe her father dropping by to see how she was doing. An aggravated grunt brought her eyes up, she half-heartedly got up and bowed before him before taking her seat again. Oh great another wonderful visit from his highness, she thought to herself annoyed at how easy he just waltzed in. "What do you want? Don't you have some village to pillage or innocent maiden to rape?"

He smirked undeterred by her foul attitude, "Village no, maiden yes."

Bulma frowned and turned her attention back to her screen, "I really don't have time to play around with you Vegeta. I do have a job you know."

"Well that's what brings me here, I was just sitting on my throne in my castle thinking that there are a lot of jobs that you are far more qualified for than a desk job." Bulma's anger rose, she hated him really couldn't stand him at all... He was such an egotistical self-centered jerk always making crude remarks to her trying to get her to sleep with him. She seriously didn't understand why he didn't go bark up another tree, stupid prince Vegeta as if she just fall at his feet because technically they were under saiyan-jin rule.

"I'm sure of it, but nothing that involves being in your vicinity." she scoffed, she really didn't need his bullshit right now. His dark eyes seemed to simmer with lust, he approached her desk and she sprang to her feet trying to sidestep him. "Don't even try it, I already told you I won't fuck you. I hate you, but you already know that..." her resistance didn't seem to deter him at all, he cornered her swiftly before she even realized he had moved at all.

Bulma felt his hand on her thigh, making its way up towards the hem of her skirt, " If I was the animal you say I am I would have raped you a long time ago, but ..." his hand was at the delta of her thighs now, his finger gingerly massaging her through her silk panties, "I would much rather you give yourself to me, beg me to fuck you."

Bulma gasped as his fingers slipped beneath her panties to stroke her already slicken clit, her breath quicken and although she wanted to push him away, stop the assault on her body she couldn't muster the strength to do anything but moan his name. Through hooded eyes she could see his arrogant smirk. Fuck why was her body so damn stupid? Becoming so wet for him, yearning for him to touch her just a little more, press just a little deeper...

She closed her eyes drowning out how intently he watched her, somehow she got a little control of her senses and brought her hands up to push him away. "How dare you touch me like that?" she managed when her breathing had returned to somewhat even. She was hot, she could feel her bra sticking to her skin from the heat, and the ache between her legs was distracting. "I should report you."

Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed, unrebuffed by her threat, "report to who? Do you forget where you are, who owns you?" with that he turned to leave, suddenly bored with the situation, "I think you should reconsider what you want..." with that he was gone and Bulma fell into a boneless heap against her desk. Ha! She wasn't going to be swayed that easily, just because he was a prince didn't mean he could have everything he wanted, especially not her.

It was long hours later of online shopping useless e-mails and extra breaks that she decided she would go home. Bulma purposefully waited till a late hour because she wanted to see if all that transpired the night before had really happened. She was as sober as they came and she had drunk a cup of coffee to make sure she was wide awake and alert. As she passed the hidden enclave once again she felt her mind and body being beckoned over. She had no control as she slowly followed. He was there again waiting for her in the shadows, seemingly cloaked in midnight.

Once again she was stumbling home in a daze, he had thoroughly ravished her bringing her to climax after climax and then disappearing off into the night. This was becoming a ritual and she had to put an end to it or find out who the hell he was. He was gentle but she could tell that he was holding back, he always seemed restrained as he held her in his arms, as he drove himself deeper into her. Damnit! Why couldn't she see his face? He didn't speak much so she had no voice to go off of. Tomorrow definitely she would get to the bottom of things, she would not become entranced and she would not have hot, satisfying sex with him.

Bulma sat behind her desk her mind nowhere near the subject of work. It didn't really matter anyways if she got any work done, she suspected most of the files that got sent to her were unimportant and inconsequential. She couldn't stop thinking about how she would unmask her mystery man. She wasn't one to deal with sex lightly, she was ashamed to admit but she had been saving herself for her fairytale prince. Which wouldn't have worked out anyways because the only prince she knew was a complete jackass and the last person she wanted any sexual anything with.

It wasn't that he was unattractive or hard on the eyes. She would be the first to admit that he was good looking. In a different scenario maybe, if his animalist race hadn't decided to invade and take over their planet, maybe she could see herself maybe liking him. But that was not possible in this particular timeline. He wasn't a bad ruler per se, but he wasn't kind either, he could have spared the lives of the king and queen but apparently that's just not how things go. The door knob turned bringing her out of her thoughts. Bulma looked up a frown on her lips, she wasn't in the mood for any of the Prince's crap today so she stayed seated as he closed the door.

"What do you want today? Let me save you the unnecessary dialogue. Ha Ha maiden to rape in the castle better job. There I did it all for you so if you would kindly leave?"

"So I don't even get a bow today?" he wasn't smiling but his voice held an amused tone to it.

"Nope. Please leave, I really don't have time to play with you today. You would think that a Prince would have some kind of business to take care of, I don't know maybe running a planet? I don't understand how you can spend so much time harassing me, is this more important than your duties?"

"I should have you arrested and brought to my bedroom for speaking to me in that manner." yes there was a definite hint of merriment in his voice.

Stupid Vegeta, this wasn't some kind of game. Bulma glared at him, leaning back in her seat, " you wouldn't dare, you said so yourself. You love it when a woman gives themself to you. Aren't those your words?" Bulma smirked, having played her trump card. If it was one thing that Vegeta hated was being called out. She would really love to see him wiggle his way out of that one.

Almost in an instant all traces of merriment died from his face and an angry scowl took over. Oh shit what had she just done? He was by her side in and instant kicking the chair away from her and forcing her on to her desk. He pulled her legs apart ripping her panties and throwing them to the floor, "What are you doing?" she shrieked the possibility that maybe he would actually fuck her dawning on her, "You can't do this ..."

He smirked his dark eyes meeting hers, "It seems to constantly slip your mind that I own you, if I want to fuck you right here I can..."

Bulma knew he was right but that didn't stop her from trying to fight it, "I'll scream and someone will hear and they'll come in." she said panicking.

"I really don't know how, I would think they would value their lives more than yours."

"You bastard! You can't threaten everyone to get your way...you..." all coherent thought slipped from her mind as his fingers began to caress her wetness. How the hell could he so easily cause her to lose her mind? Bulma moaned unable to fight the intense pleasure that was shooting through her body and pooling right above where his fingers played.

She tried to suppress the sensation, closing her eyes and biting her lip, " You are so wet already, were you waiting for me to come and fuck you?" he asked removing his fingers from between her legs. She just managed to open them in time to see him licking her juices from his digits.

No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking that she wanted him, even if right now her body was begging for him to just bury himself in her. "No, that wasn't your doing, I was already aroused before you set foot in here."

Vegeta smirked pulling her body closer to the edge of the desk, he entered her in on swift movement burying himself in her to the hilt, he groaned against her ear as he pulled out and then thrusted into her again. He was big and filled her so perfectly, she hated it, hated that he was making her feel so good. She couldn't fight the spirally sensations anymore and she let her body go wrapping her legs around him and draping her arms around his shoulders.

Even in her state she could still see him smirk arrogantly, he had won, he had broken her down until she couldn't resist anymore. What did it matter anyways? Maybe now he would leave her alone and she could go on with her life? She might as well enjoy it right? Take the orgasm and be thankful that he knew how to work his cock? Vegeta grunted, and she met his eyes. She was surprised by what she saw there, no just don't look. She told herself and closed her eyes tightly. Vegeta started thrusting faster and deeper impatient to reach his building climax.

Bulma felt her own orgasm smash into her just as quickly as she had felt it building, as the lingering spasms of pleasure surged through her she found herself moaning his name. And then he was cumming too, thrusting in shorter shallow strokes emptying himself in her. Bulma barely registered that he didn't pull out before he came and could feel the wetness pool between her legs. She caught her breath before him he was still panting as the last of his climax faded.

It was a few moments before either of the spoke or made a move. Vegeta was first pulling away to get dressed. "How dare you Vegeta! You didn't even have the decency to pull out..."

"You didn't have the decency to be a virgin." he snapped back, an angry look on his face.

Bulma was shocked at his words, well she had been a virgin but she... she couldn't tell him that she gave it to some random guy in the bushes." I'm not going to apologize to you, you forced yourself on me!"

That only seemed to make him angrier, he turned away from her and stalked out of the room fuming. She couldn't keep doing this, it had to stop. She had to find out who the mystery man was and get rid of Vegeta. Her feelings were in a huge conflict. There had been something in Vegeta's eyes, something in the anger that had threatened to boil over. There was no way he could actually be serious about her was there? No he just wanted to have sex with her and now that he had it wouldn't he leave her alone?

She didn't understand how she could possibly feel anything for Vegeta, he was not her prince charming at all. On the other hand some strange man luring her into the woods didn't exactly fit the description either. It was almost time to go home so she quickly finished up her work and exited her office. She could feel the stares of her coworkers on her but she kept her head high.

As she passed by Maron's office, a woman who she hated intensely, she heard, "so that's why she gets that corner office. She probably gets a promotion every time he fucks her." Bulma was boiling mad. But she didn't stop and confront her, it wasn't worth her time getting into petty squabbles with someone that wasn't anywhere close to her is standings. Anyways she got the corner office because her dad owned the company, not because she slept with Vegeta.

She was weary as she followed the darkened path to her home, absently she wondered why she didn't find an alternate route home? Certainly she wouldn't get into any more trouble if she changed up her routine and he couldn't find her? But there he was as always and she foolishly gave in letting him touch and caress and taste her. She found herself asking who he was but he didn't reply or maybe she hadn't really asked. As he entered her it was faint but she thought she heard him whisper ' I love you' against her lush hair, It was surreal almost. In the aftermath he seemed hesitant to leave her that night like he wanted to say something, establish some kind of bond. But in the end he left wordlessly and her own words hanging in her throat.

How could he love her? He didn't even know her or better yet she didn't even know him. Maybe it was just something that slipped out in the heat of the moment? That was a possibility. Bulma debated with herself the whole way home, wondering what she was going to do in this sticky predicament she had gotten herself into. The moment she opened the door she wished she hadn't, "What are you doing here?"

He approached her a scowl on his lips, "you sound breathless, and you're dirty. Did you decide to take a run around before coming home?"

Bulma had no idea that's how she looked, "that is none of your business."

He tipped his head to the side scrutinizing her closely, "yes it is actually, seeing as how you will become mine tomorrow."

His? What did that mean? She thought that once he realized she wasn't a virgin he would give up. "Yours? I'm nobody's property."

"Maybe not as of tonight, but tomorrow you will be my bride." he said this in a flippant manner as her mouth pursed into a thin line.

"I'm not marrying you." she definitely couldn't marry him when her mind was so conflicted, "I already have someone I like."

"And I should care why? I've really gotten sick and tired of this cat and mouse game that we are playing, so I'm putting an end to it." Vegeta enjoyed the way her anger rose and the amount of fire that seemed to dance in her aqua eyes. If she only knew how much trouble he went through to piss her off, just to see that bit of spark of a temper.

"I don't care if you are a prince, king whatever, I rather die than marry you!"

Vegeta smirked knowing exactly what she was going to say before she said it, "and that is why Woman, I am here tonight to make sure you are alive and well for tomorrow. I can't have you going off and killing yourself." that really infuriated her. She reached out to slap him, but he caught her hand easily, "do you really think such a pathetic weak woman like you could do anything to harm me?"

It was true, he was much stronger than her, in fact she hadn't been thinking when she lashed out at him, he just made her livid! How dare he think that he could control her life just because he was royalty? Any developing feelings she had for him began to dissipate, "do I have to show you again, how much you belong to me?"

In a blur they were on her couch, her straddling him her arms pinned behind her back. She didn't even try to resist anymore. For the second time that day Bulma's skirt was hiked up giving him free access since he had already ripped her panties the first time. In one fluid move he brought her down onto him fully burring himself within her. Bulma lost control of her inhibitions grinding her hips against his as he thrusted harder his need for fulfillment increasing. Capturing his lips with his he kissed her passionately enjoying the taste of her. Unconsciously in the back of her mind Bulma made note that she tasted a woman on his lips, it couldn't be her. He had never done such a thing with her the two times they engaged in sex.

He was marrying her but he was off screwing some other woman? How could he have sex with her after he had just slept with another woman? That logical part of her mind was furious but at the moment she wasn't trying to be logical, she was trying to ride Vegeta's cock to the orgasm that she knew was just a few strokes away. She leaned into his embrace her mind and body finally drowning in the pleasure of her climax. Vegeta too was cumming, his lips leaving hers to let out a soft growl of release.

It was long moments later when she finally got a hold of herself enough to think the situation through. She quickly pulled away from him, ashamed of how easily she had given up resisting his advances and fallen right into his arms. "What the hell are you thinking? Do you think I'm just some slut?" she wouldn't think about how wonderful it had just been with him.

Vegeta paused in the process of getting dressed, he actually looked confused which was a first for her eyes. "What are you babbling about Woman? I wouldn't choose to marry you if I thought you were below me."

Bulma scoffed, "really? You were just out fucking some other woman then you come to me?"

Something dawned on him and the confusion vanished from his face replaced by a smirk, "there is only one woman on this entire planet of shit that I would ever consider good enough for me. That's the only woman that I've ever fucked."

Bulma's anger boiled over, "get out of her you liar, I don't ever want to see you again."

"Too bad, because after tomorrow I'll be the only person you're ever going to be with." with that he was gone.

Bulma collapsed onto the floor, after thinking for some time she took a shower and then packed a small bag. She would run away, maybe go visit her parents lay low for a little while. To her surprise there was a man she had never seen before standing there outside of her door. He turned and looked down at her, he had the royal ensigma on his uniform great now she wouldn't be able to make that sneaky escape she was planning. Checking every possible exit she discovered that there were guards posted everywhere, dejectedly Bulma gave up and crawled into bed praying that this was all some bad dream.

The hours after she woke all swam by in a blur. She was awoken and dressed in a lavish wedding gown, chauffeured to the castle and wed to Vegeta. All she could think about was being unhappy in this marriage knowing that somewhere there was a man out there that actually loved her. But she was being married to a man who casually used her body, who pursed her just for the hell of it. Vegeta didn't seem to care either way, when the brief ceremony was over he disappeared and she was ushered into a large bedroom. Laid out on the bed was a sexy nightie that she certainly wouldn't be wearing.

the room was completely dark the black curtains blocked out whatever light would have filtered in. the door was locked from the outside so there literally was nothing for her to do so she climbed into the bed to take a nap. Where the hell was Vegeta anyways? She didn't notice the lone figure that sat in the corner of the room, didn't hear his footsteps until she felt the bed on the opposite side of her sink down. "Vegeta?" even as she asked she knew it wasn't him. It was her mystery man somehow here in her and Vegeta's bedroom. He shouldn't be here, what if Vegeta walked in on them? "You shouldn't be here, if Vegeta catches you he'll surely have you killed."

"I'm not worried about him." he answered and for a moment Bulma's mind tried to process that voice see if she could place a face to it but she was coming up completely blank. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, his fingers easily danced across her skin relearning her body. "I don't hate you." he whispered as he kissed her neck, "I understand completely." his tongue circled one of her nipples. Did he understand why she couldn't be with him? Is that what he meant? "I do love you." his tongue caressed her stomach slowly drawing circles against her skin.

Would it be too late to say that she felt the same way? Even though now she was married to someone else he would still have her heart? Before she knew what was happing she whispered, "I love you too." she heard him sigh as his tongue lapped at her gently, sliding into her entrance caressing her inner walls before circling her clit. He continued his ministrations until he brought her to climax. Positioning himself over her he kissed her then entered her.

If only she knew how much he had wanted to hear that. Bulma felt herself already getting close to that wonderful pinnacle again, but she wanted it to be beautiful for them both to come together. She squeezed her inner muscles around him sending him over the edge with her. Bulma shuddered as wave after wave of ecstasy overcame her body. She sighed completely satisfied and snuggled up to his body trying to forget everything. She wouldn't think about the fact that she was married to Vegeta but sleeping with a stranger in his bed. She fell asleep on that thought held tightly in his arms.

Bulma woke up and her brain went into overdrive, where was he? Did he manage to get out before Vegeta came back? She opened her eyes and was wide awake when she saw Vegeta's face he was still sleeping peacefully next to her. She tried to disentangle herself from him but was made blatantly aware that he was inside of her. Her eyes widened, did he sleep with her after she had fallen asleep? Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked down at her. "morning." he said sleepily and she froze.

That voice! It couldn't be, Bulma's heart began to beat faster. That wasn't Vegeta's voice at all but her so call mystery man's. But how? And why? "Vegeta why?" was all she could manage to whisper. He brought her closer to him and brushed her blue hair from her face.

"I made it clear you were the only woman that I could possibly have as my mate, so I had to get you whatever way I could." that didn't explain anything.

"But why did you... why did you pretend?"

He pressed his lips against hers for a brief kiss, "I did it to show you that I wasn't all bad or as crude as you think I am. I am capable of having deeper feelings for someone. Contrary to what you believe I didn't just come to earth to destroy the pittance you earthlings had. With that idiotic king you had in place there would have been nothing left to destroy."

Bulma's eyes narrowed unsure what to believe, "then why not just change? Why continue to harass me at work? You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, you already have your pre conceived notion that that was how I was, you would not have thought any different of me. So it was necessary"

Should she complain anymore? Didn't she have all that she wanted? Here was her prince charming, even if he wasn't as charming as she would have liked. So where did that leave them now? Was all that just a little game to make her fall in love with him? Would he go back to his completely crude and selfish ways?

"I hope you don't think the same of me anymore. I will try to disprove all your bad impressions of me."

"Well good, I really don't want to be married to an arrogant man for the rest of my life." she leaned up and kissed him. "I guess that means I love you too then, if I love him?"

"Are you going to keep referring to me as him? I'm right here"

Bulma laughed, "I love you Vegeta." it sounded foreign on her lips to say those words together.

"And you already know my sentiments."

Bulma's brows furrowed, " you are still gonna be like him aren't you? Not just prince Vegeta? Right?"

He chuckled "I will try, but no promises."

"Well then Mr. Prince Vegeta, I will accept your proposal and will gladly become your wife."

They laughed as he pulled her beneath him, his hands already beginning to explore her body, "good morning Mrs. Vegeta." he said with a smirk capturing her lips before she could reply.


End file.
